Snape's Diary
by nutella and a pencil
Summary: Snape's character is kinda mysterious in the books, so I felt like writing this. It's about his childhood, going to Hogwarts, meeting Lily, and enduring the Marauder's teasings (I love those guys too) from his point of view and how he became Hogwart's scariest professor. I suck at summaries, but still, please read!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. They belong to JK Rowling. If you actually believe they belong to me, I am sure there are a few mental asylums near you. Just kidding... maybe MWAHAHAAA**

* * *

March 12, 1959

Dear journal,

Today the most amazing thing happened! I was walking past the old muggle playground filled with annoying children. These two obnoxious (I learnt how to spell that all by myself!) muggles had pushed me into a slide in the old playground. They called me a dirty little shrimp. They both were at least a foot taller than me and were wearing some strange kind of muggle fashion. I was angry, but this happened almost every day. I still have a mark on my shoulder from last week. But I couldn't tell my mother. She would only tell me about how I was an insult to our family and how I shouldn't let two muggles even touch me let alone beat me. Anyways, then I got really mad and they started to shrink until I was taller than them. They were just about as tall as a rat. Their voices were high-pitched and squeaky. They raced off somewhere. Probably to tattle on me to their mothers. Ha! Serves them right for picking on me. How many people can say they defeated two filthy bullies when they were nine years old. I'm gonna be the best dark wizard EVER!

Severus

* * *

March 13, 1946

Dear journal,

Father yelled at me today. I don't know why. He said that those two bullies – their names were Fiske Getters and Henry Dilliker – had found their parents and complained about me. He called me a freak… That's definitely not true! He's the freak! He isn't even home half the time! How can he call me a freak after I did my first magic? Mother thought I was going to be a Squib. That's almost worse than being a mudblood. Mother came home a few hours later. She saw my father still berating me about the incident. She congratulated me with a nod. Father stared in horror. He said in disbelief ''You approve of this! You can do magic! You're a witch?' "I married a witch?" Of course he married a witch. How could he not know? He's the one who married her after all. Maybe he got obliviated at work. That's the only possible explanation I guess… Then they both started screaming at each other.

''Why did you keep this a secret from me?"

"Its not like you would've accepted it!"

"No wonder you stay in this house all day doing nothing but playing with your foul dark arts. Sticking your noses where they shouldn't be"

"Are you trying to tell me I don't deserve to do magic!"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't been a freak"

"I am not a freak!"

"Yes you are! Do you know what your son did today? He shrunk two innocent kids!"

"Well good for him! He's finally learning to stick up for himself!"

"You support this kind of thing? You're going to raise YOUR SON to be a freak like you and harm us normal people!"

"You ignorant fool! How dare you insult our only child you filthy muggle!"

I ran into the attic afterwards. What! My father was a muggle? How is this possible? Mother married a MUGGLE?! For all her talk about maintaining our pure blood and all that SHE MARRIED A MUGGLE! I'm going to stay in the attic tonight. I don't think I can stand to face my family.

Severus

* * *

March 14, 1946

Dear journal,

Father left today. Mother cried and pleaded for him to stay. I gave him his suitcase as he left. Stupid muggle. Why doesn't he shrink it? Oh yeah, because he doesn't have magic like us 'freaks'. After he left mother cried for hours before trying to make dinner. Why doesn't she ask our house-elf Pollux to do it? Oh yeah because my father – no that idiotic muggle – dismissed him by accident by throwing him his dirty trousers.

Mother made pancakes and sausages for dinner. The sausages were burnt and the pancakes were soggy. At least she tried, I guess. I don't know if I will ever forgive her for tainting our family line. She was the one who taught me all about 'maintaining our purity' and how pure-bloods are superior to all mudbloods after all. I tried to get angry at her and refused dinner. She lied to me! She lied to me all this time! But after I looked at her face still streaked with tears and my self righteous anger dissolved. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow.

Severus

* * *

March 17, 1946

Dear journal,

Nothing much has happened in the past three days.

Today the Black family came to the Prince household. Sirius and Regulus and I went into the garden and played in the mud. It was Sirius' idea, but Regulus and I got in trouble for getting mus all over our hand-woven robes instead. Mistress Black and Mother told to play with the girls. Bella and Cissy were playing some kind of tea party game. It was boring. Cissy was talking all pompously and trying to sound like her mother. Andromeda poured tea for everyone. Dora accidently spilt her tea all over herself. Reg snickered and Dora's hair turned bright red when she told him off. After two minutes of horrible girliness, Sirius suggested we all go spy on our mothers. They were in the sitting room drinking tea and eating little cakes. They were sitting straight backed and proper and sipping delicately at the tea in our best china cups. They were making small talk about the minister of magic, when Mistress Black changed the topic quite suddenly,

"You're looking rather tired" Tired was an understatement. Mother's black hair was dirty and limp and lines of salt tears still crossed her face. She looked as if she would burst into tears any minute.

"The house is quite big and it won't clean itself."

"What about your house elf?"

"My husband accidently dismissed him."

"Oh yes, your inept muggle husband

"Pray tell, what fit of insanity befell you that you decided to marry him"

I guess Mother deserved that jibe. I didn't want her to feel bad, but I also didn't want her not to get any punishment. I decided not to defend her, but not to insult her either.

"He seemed like a nice enough man at first"

"Oh yes, this nice man decided to up and leave you"

"Now, I like you Madam Prince but you are a pitiful old fool. You decided to put the purity of your family at stake so you could marry a muggle who seemed nice at first"

Before I knew what I was doing I yelled,

''Hey! That's my mother you are talking about! I doesn't matter who she married, She is still a brilliant person!" Well maybe the last part was an exaggeration but still. I don't think I 've ever felt so angry in my life, even when those two bullies were picking on me. I glanced back at my friends. Sirius looked like he agreed with me, but the rest of the kids just refused to look at me. Mistress Black got up and looked down on us all through her piercing dark blue eyes and said coldly, that they would be leaving. You could've heard a feather drop. Mother and I just stood stock still and watched them leave, not even bothering to close the door. One might've thought we were petrified.

Severus

* * *

**A/N By the way are Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus, and Tonks all siblings? I kinda assumed they were. I didn't totally understand Sirius's conversation about the tapestry. Also, I just made up the year...if this was the year, then snape would be about 39 ish years old in Harry's first year. Did any of you catch the Hunger Games reference? With Pollux? I dunno...it just seemed to fit...I don't really like the way this turned out.**


End file.
